


Menikah

by alxsglo



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Indonesian AU, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 06:38:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19267837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alxsglo/pseuds/alxsglo
Summary: Mas kawinnya keripik singkong sekarung dan semangka cukup dua kulkas.





	Menikah

"Xuxi, ke depan coba beliin gula."

 

Yang dipanggil hanya berdehem, ia lalu mendekati sang ibu. Sedikit canggung dipanggil seperti itu di hadapan pacarnya, a.k.a Mark Lee. Dan tentu saja Mark tidak akan mengabaikannya begitu saja, ada sebuah senyum di wajahnya meski ditahan.

 

"Bentar ya, aku ke depan dulu." Kata Yukhei ketika ia melewati Mark.

"Oke, Xuxi." Senyum jahil Mark semakin lebar ketika melihat Yukhei merona. "Jangan jajan sembarangan."

"Jajan apaan?" Nada bicara Yukhei berlagak polos.

Mark mengerling malas. "Awas kalo nyebat dulu." Sedikit dibisikkan karena ia tidak mau kekasihnya dihajar sang (calon) ibu (mertua).

 

"Mark! Kalo mau jajan, bilang aja, ya! Suruh Xuxi beli apa gitu. Biar gerak dia." Ibu Yukhei berteriak dari balik dinding dapur. Yukhei hanya tersenyum, dan Mark terkikik karena yang harusnya banyak "bergerak" itu Mark. Di antara mereka berdua, memang Mark yang paling malas gerak.

 

"Oke siap, bu!" Mark memainkan kain pakaian Yukhei, menunduk dulu sebelum kemudian membuat kontak mata. " _Yang_ , beliin aku itu yang pernah kamu bawa."

"Yang pernah aku bawa apaan emang?"

"Ituuu, ih." Nada bicara Mark agak manja, sengaja karena ada maunya, meski Yukhei juga sudah tahu taktik ini. "Keripik yang, anu, uhm, yang pedes itu."

Mendengar kata "pedes", Yukhei spontan mengernyitkan keningnya. _Oh, no_. Tanda-tanda ia tidak setuju. "Ohh, biar ususnya makin pendek? Mau sakit lagi?"

 

Hehe, ya, Mark pernah harus menjalani operasi usus buntu sekali sewaktu masih duduk di bangku SMA. Ia masih ingat bagaimana ia mengeluhkan perut yang sakit setelah kelas Penjaskes berakhir. Yukhei harus berlari dari kelas IPS ke kelas IPA yang gedungnya berseberangan. Mark pada saat itu separuh kesakitan, separuh ingin tertawa, dan separuh tersentuh oleh Yukhei yang terus menangis dan mengatakan hal-hal seperti: Yang, jangan dulu mati! Aku masih sayang kamu, janji gak akan nyebat lagi!

 

Sejak insiden itu, Mark berhenti mengkonsumsi makanan pedas, dan Yukhei (sedikit demi sedikit) berhenti merokok. Tapi kecintaan Mark pada makanan pedas tidak akan pernah sirna, bahkan mungkin hampir menyaingi kasih sayangnya pada Yukhei. Keripik singkong pedas, makaroni setengah matang yang pedas, oh, seblak juga ... tapi di kampung halaman Yukhei tidak ada seblak. Hu.

 

Jadi Mark mengeluarkan jurus andalannya, yakni dengan bergelayut manja ke lengan besar Yukhei. Mark paling tahu Yukhei pasti senang kalau jerih payah dalam membentuk tubuhnya ini diapresiasi. "Beb, Xuxi, Sayang, Gantengku." Mark mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Cuma sekali ini ...." Padahal minggu lalu, ia diam-diam menghabiskan setoples makaroni pedas.

"Mama kamu kalo tahu, riwayat yang tamat bukan kamu aja, tapi aku juga." Yukhei menekan jari telunjuknya pada keningnya Mark, mendorong kepala kekasihnya.

Bibir Mark semakin maju, ia membuat raut wajah yang ia tahu akan membuat Yukhei gemas. "Xuxi gak asyik, ah." Kemudian memeluk Yukhei erat, menyembunyikan wajahnya ke dada Mas Pacar.

 

"Gak nitip apa-apa kan ya jadinya." Kata Yukhei akhirnya setelah mereka berpelukan untuk beberapa saat, sempat mengabaikan tetangga lewat yang penasaran pada siapa yang ada dalam pelukan Mas Yukhei. Mereka melepas pelukan, dan Mark tidak kunjung merespon Yukhei. Cemberut. "Duh, kesayangannya aku ngambek? Kayak ABG aja ah kamu."

"Emang kita kayak ABG." Akhirnya Mark membalas, meski tentu dengan nada murung yang dibuat-buat.

 

Kalau sedang seperti ini, Yukhei inginnya mencium bibir manyun itu. Yap, Mark memang benar, tentu saja Yukhei gemas. Tapi Yukhei tidak akan mencium Mark kali ini untuk menunjukkan bahwa ia tidak senudah itu luluh padanya, oke?

 

Dan Yukhei berhasil untuk tidak luluh pada Mark, ia juga tidak 'jajan sembarangan' karena ia peduli pada lingkungan (sebenarnya lebih karena nanti aroma mulutnya akan berbeda, dan bila orang tuanya tau kalau ia masih merokok .... hm, mati saja. _O_ _ld habits die hard_ ).

 

Acara kunjungan ke kampung halaman ini berlangsung lancar. Kedua orang tua Yukhei memang sudah mengenal Mark, namun mereka jarang bertemu dan mengobrol lama seperti ini, biasanya hanya akan bertukar salam dan sapa melalui _video call_.

 

Orang tua Yukhei membuat Mark nyaman, dihujani banyak pertanyaan sih, tapi wajar juga, kan mereka jarang bertemu. Dan kapan lagi kedua orang tua Yukhei mengobrol panjang dengan—ehem—calon pendamping hidup putra mereka?

 

Tentu topik obrolan mengenai "jadi kapan kalian nikahnya?" akan dibicarakan, yang Mark jawab dengan senyum malu-malu nan canggung dan sebuah, "hehe, masih dipikir-pikir sama Yukhei, bu". Kemudian mereka berdua 'diceramahi' dengan bagaimana menikah muda itu memiliki banyak keuntungan, Yukhei menanggapi ini dengan "masih nyaman gini kok, bu".

 

Percakapan itu berakhir dengan suasana yang agak canggung dan sedikit intens, entah kenapa. Oke, mungkin karena Yukhei yang memang mengkhawatirkan hal ini dan tidak ingin terburu-buru, namun pada saat yang sama dibebankan oleh orang tuanya dengan pikiran yang masih agak kolot. Ditambah lagi, Yukhei ini keturunan mereka satu-satunya.

 

Jadi sepanjang perjalanan pulang pun agak aneh. Canggung, tapi tidak juga. Mereka berdua tahu kalau mereka memang sering terpikirkan oleh jenjang hubungan mereka yang selanjutnya, namun sebenarnya tidak pernah ada yang benar-benar berani memulai percakapannya. Hingga pada akhirnya Mark tiba-tiba saja berkata, "Aku _fine-fine_ aja kok nikah cepet."

 

 _Eh, a_ _njir, begobegobego,_ Mark pikir. Jantungnya berdebar kencang karena Yukhei tidak langsung menjawab. Namun kemudian terdengar, "Serius?"

"Iya, serius. Kayaknya emang kita udah siap deh."

"Kayaknya?" Yukhei mengulang kata yang diucap Mark, ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari jalan pada Mark sekilas.

"Uhm, aku mikirnya kita udah siap. Eh, tapi kalo kamu belum ..., aku sih santai aja."

Mungkin Yukhei begitu mengenal Mark hingga ia dapat  menduga apa yang sebenarnya Mark pikirkan mengenai hal ini.

 

Jeda lagi. Jedanya cukup panjang kali ini. Mark tidak henti-hentinya memainkan luka di sudut jarinya, kebiasaan yang Yukhei selalu peringatkan untuk dihentikan. Ugh, ia tidak seharusnya membawa percakapan ini. Jelas-jelas Yukhei belum siap, tidakkah Mark mengerti?

 

" _Okay_." Suara Yukhei yang begitu tiba-tiba, mengejutkan Mark hingga ia hampir tersedak ludahnya sendiri karena melenguh terkejut. "Aku juga mau nikah sama kamu."

Lagi-lagi Mark melenguh terkejut, suaranya amat kecil ketika ia berkata, "Ini tuh kamu ngelamar aku?"

Ada senyum yang lebar mengkhiasi wajah Yukhei. _My my, he looks so good_. _Of course_ sih, Mas Pacarnya Mark Lee gitu! "Kan kamu duluan tadi yang ngelamar aku." Yukhei membalas dengan nada gurauan, masih tersenyum.

Mark membalas senyum itu. "Apaan, ah! Ngelamarnya gak seru, huuu." Ia ikut bergurau, mencoba membuat suasana menjadi ringan kembali. Dan berhasil, karena Yukhei terkekeh pada celotehan Mark. Kemudian Mark melanjutkan, "Tapi yang penting mas kawinnya aku pengin keripik singkong sekarung sama semangka cukup dua kulkas, ya."

"Hm, ntar usus buntu lagi, bulan madunya di alam baka aja."

Mark menepuk paha Yukhei keras namun ia juga terkikik pada pernyataan kekasihnya. "Ngomongnya dijaga, mas Xuxi."

 

Yukhei lalu meraih tangan Mark yang masih ada di pahanya, menggenggamnya erat dengan menautkan jemari mereka. Ia menarik tangan itu untuk dikecup.

 

"Anjayyy, _sweet_ banget, Mas Pacar." Mark berkomentar yang tentu saja merusak suasananya, tapi ia memang senang menggoda Yukhei. Mark tertawa geli pada raut wajah Yukhei.

" _Yang_ , kamu mah ngerusak suasana mulu. Ntar kalo pas kita nikah terus kamu gitu, awas aja."

Spontan Mark tertawa semakin geli, ia jadi membayangkan skenario tersebut: dirinya yang mengucap janji suci untuk mempersunting Yukhei, super romantis, kemudian tiba-tiba berteriak "anjayyy, udah jadi suami!".

 

Mark sibuk membayangkan skenario konyol itu dan terkikik geli sendirian hingga akhirnya ia mendapati Yukhei sedang menatapnya, mobilnya sudah berhenti.

 

"Mikirin apa kamu?" Yukhei memberikan Mark tatapan lembut, ia ikut tersenyum kecil. Matanya melirik bibir Mark.

"Enggaaak."

"Mikirin sayangnya kamu sama aku, ya?"

Mark hendak membalasnya dengan sesuatu yang akan merusak suasana lagi, tapi ia mengurunkan niatan tersebut. Bayi besarnya ini orang yang romantis, dan Mark tidak akan mengacaukan momen seperti ini lagi. Jadi sebagai responnya, Mark menarik tengkuk leher Yukhei, kemudian menciumnya dalam dan lama.

 

Mereka terus seperti itu hingga kemudian terdengar, " _Marry me_." Bisik Mark setelah sedikit menjauhkan wajahnya dari Yukhei. Mereka amat berdekatan, pangkal hidung bersinggungan.

Yukhei tersenyum, tangan menangkup sisi wajah Mark, ibu jarinya mengelus pipi sang kekasih. Yukhei menikmati pemandangan rupa wajah kekasihnya yang manis, merasa begitu beruntung bisa menjadi seseorang yang istimewa untuk Mark.

Masih dengan senyum yang sama, Yukhei akhirnya menjawab dengan membisikkan, " _Okay_."

**Author's Note:**

> yang haus ... yang haus kapal ini ....


End file.
